Always on repeat
by MaisxxCullen
Summary: Years after breaking dawn Bella and Edwards Happy ever after starts, but once again what stops them from being truly happy and will the Cullen's be fast enough to save Bella from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns everything so I hope you guys like it and please R&R! **

Always on repeat

Chapter 1- Pain

I stood at the window, my eyes rimmed red with the tears that would never fall. Rosalie's words played on repeat in my head "That's what I miss the most… possibility" is that what I miss? No… what I miss is knowing what everyone has been through, yea, I used to know but I can't remember I've tried so hard but I can't and every time I asked Edward he always say's the same " it isn't my story to tell." I scowled at the floor at that moment I felt strong arms snake round my waist, I turned to face him, and I lowered my shield _what?! _I thought I saw him wince slightly. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I was being harsh but… Why do you always wince when I do that you know I'm never really angry at you…?" I asked, knowing everyone could hear us. He pulled back, I frowned but nonetheless obliged and let him pull away he bent down to press a small kiss on my cheek. Then whispering "Why do you want to know?!" I looked at him but he had his angry face on, Oh great. Tears filled my eyes again and his face softened and turned to a worried one, I hated it when he was angry… it made me think he would leave again. Yes that was a long time ago but, still, I worry I can't help it so I fled from the room at inhumanly speed. I ran downstairs to sit on the bottom step but then Rosalie saw me and came rushing towards me "Bella? Bella? Bella what is it? What is wrong?" I didn't answer I couldn't she started again "Bella? Bells, come on your worrying me now." I couldn't see anything everything was white, I heard the sound of people running through the door and then frantic voices. Everything that I heard sounded muffled, I couldn't understand it however I made out "I saw it happening 5 minutes ago so we all rushed back"- Alice "Oh, Bella what happened?" That would be Esme. Then I heard them all shout in chores "Edward!" He ran out in a flash and left every one shouting after him, super strong arms lifted me off the floor I stiffened for a second then fell limp into his chest. Emmett. My over protective big brother, I loved him, "oh bells what we are going to do with you eh?" Then I scream broke from my chest. Everyone looked around alarmed until Alice stopped everyone "LOOK-AT-HER-EYES!" I felt 6 pairs of eyes on my face, then noticed the flame burning up in my throat. How long was it since I hunted? I got moved to the front porch where Emmett let go of me, I stood there before a shot towards the forest. Elk was everywhere so when I got to a herd I smiled and sunk my teeth into ones neck, draining it dry. After around 5 I felt full and satisfied so headed home when I reached home something was off, it was quiet. Too quiet. I walked in expecting to hear something, hoping anything at all, but there was no sign of anyone here maybe they had left. I wouldn't be surprised, No I couldn't think like that they were family and family means no one gets left behind. I walked round the house aimlessly searching for a note or something but each time I left a room I would come out empty handed, they had left without me. Again. The hole that had been there for many months while they were gone the first time re-opened, a scorching pain shot through my body. I fell to my knees a wild sob breaking out from my chest. Why would they do this? Esme again of all people I thought I was part of this. Or did they change me so they could have a laugh with me. No, not again!


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way sorry these are really short! **

Chapter 2- Safe

Alice POV

2 weeks later…

We were hunting in the Himalayas Mountains when a vision hit me hard and fast.

_Bella curled in a ball, arms wrapped around her stomach chanting "not again… not again" _

It finished as soon as it started but that was enough, I knew we had to go back so I called everyone. Edward had already known and he had already set off running leaving a stunned Esme alone and worried, Carlisle thankfully soon found her and pulled her towards where we all were. Jasper clutched my hand and was sending me waves of calmness and reassurance but I knew we had to hurry and everyone was taking their bloody time… Finally, everyone was here and I told them all what I had seen and everyone turned to panic mode. Rosalie shot off like a bullet into the wood, soon to be followed by Emmett then by everyone else, after about an hour we made it back to our house where I could here Edwards's frantic voice trying to persuade Bella that he was real and she should hunt. I didn't know what she looked like as in my vision she was in a ball her head in her knees but as I heard Edward's words getting more desperate I knew she must be bad. Rosalie ran through the front door looking for her best friend but then we heard her gasp and I took it as she had found her, I clutched jaspers hand but all I was getting was fear and worry. We next heard Emmett he was choking on air, right she must be really bad, Emmett not speaking? I walked in and my whole body shook with the sobs that I shed for my best friend. She was shaking, still chanting however there was something extra on the end "they're not real, they left… AGAIN!" Bella's eyes were black, too black I called for Carlisle but he just stood there stunned at the scene before him and his daughter on the floor. I tried to get Bella's attention but it was like she wasn't there just her body her mind somehow locked out, I tried again but got nothing but silence. It scared me! She started to thrash at Edward attempting to get free, he kept her close though ignoring her feeble punching. Then she screamed again "I hate you all, why would you do that… Leave me again? Is this all a game to you! I HATE YOU ALL!" we all looked around shocked none of us knowing what to do. Carlisle tried "Bella… We didn't leave we went hunting, we left you a note… Didn't you get it? We would never leave again Bella your as much a part of this family as Alice or jasper" She looked at him shocked before she shot out of Edwards arms and ran outside taking a protective stance, Nearly 5 seconds later as was Jasper. They shared a look before darting into the wood, we heard screaming and tearing before I noticed what was going on, new-borns! Before we had moved Bella and Jasper walked out of the world with triumphant smiles on their faces. I looked around and everyone seemed to be in the same state as me, how Bella would know how to fight new-borns and kill them _that _fast. It is time to know about Bella's past, I smiled wickedly.

**SM owns everything so I hope you guys like it and please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns everything so I hope you guys like it and please R&R! **

**This is a bit of a longer one ;)**

Chapter 3- Bella's Past

When I walked in everyone stood gaping at me while Alice danced towards Jasper automatically making sure he was OK. Alice had a wicked spark in her eye I was actually afraid of what was coming next, knowing Alice it could be anything. As I thought Alice started "Bella _please_ could you tell us about your past "she stopped but soon finished "What happened to you?" She was using her sweet voice full on puppy eyes and pout. I shot a hopeful look Edwards's way but of course I hadn't told him either so he was on their side curious, Hush stupid vampire. I decided to, they have been nothing but honest to me, I have to pay their kindness back somehow. I started "Well I was bitten by Maria-"Jasper's head shot towards mine I looked at him sadly "Anyway she told me to fight the new-borns, I was her second in command so obliged and did it But one day… we had a big argument and I kind of…" I trailed off not wanting any of the Cullen's what I had done "Did what Bella?" Alice and jasper said in chorus then so quiet and so fast, that I hoped no one heard I whispered I killed Maria" I looked down ashamed but was greeted by a huge hug off Jasper. I froze momentarily, but soon relaxed into the hug, everyone else joined us and we were in group family hug. All except Rosalie. I loved her more than anything and she knew that but still singled herself out, I was going to speak to her after. Hours later I was stood outside Rosalie's and Emmet's room rocking on my heels still too frightened to knock and go in. The door suddenly swung open and I bolted from the door hoping she didn't see me. Much to my look she had and started shouting my name "Bella, Bella…" I could hear her so I swivelled round intending to look at her but ended up in a huge hug. OK this was different "-sup little sis?" I looked at her confused to my confusion she laughed "What?" She asked innocently "Cant a big sis hug her baby sis, all I wanted was a hug" I laughed but hugged her tightly "Rosalie Rosalie Rosalie I love you to bits Hun but you never fail to stun me" She threw her head back and laughed when we heard Alice from downstairs "How come _I_ never get a hug off of _my older_ sister?" We shared a look then fell into the fit of giggles "Because you always too busy flirting with _your_ husband" Laughs chores from downstairs. Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar voice behind us "Who is the husband then?" We turned around and Rosalie froze, I told her to go downstairs. She did but when she got to the top of the stairs the new-born lunged at her and caught her in a deathly head lock. I snarled loudly, jumped at the vampire and in a swift motion the vampires head was off I threw it outside with an ignited lighter before turning my attention to rose. She wasn't there I looked around but only found 7 proud faces " Ahhhh ickles Bella went from jittery to a murderer in 6 years- God I feel for ya man" Emmet said slapping Edward on the back. Jasper walked up to me taking my hand, I could tell that he was in full military mode, so could Alice by the smirk stupid started to speak "Bella, How did you do that it took me moths to learn how to do that, It took me ages to learn how to do that alone let alone that quickly?" "Jeez bells I can't begin to imagine what you have been through… Nor do I want to" He added after an after though. He fired question after question so I just waited for him to get it all out, and after about ten minutes he stopped. I started talking in a hushed whisper "Jasper… You have to realise that you went through nothing compared to what she put me through, Hearing each of your screams every night. I might sound callous, But I don't care everyone needs to know Yes you went through a bad time but she made you do nothing of the sort she made me do Were you close to death? Wanted to be? Watch others try to kill you, but having to fight back knowing if you didn't your so what family WHO LEFT! Wouldn't get killed, The family that I tried to commit suicide over the family that door had to be replace after me trying to get into their house" I looked down at my fingertips the scaring had never gone I looked up Esme Rosalie and Alice had tears that wouldn't fall in their eyes Edward was close to ripping his hair out emmet and jasper looked flabbergasted and Carlisle looked at me worried looking at my fingertips I took a deep breath and carried on " I didn't want to put _you _through that again" I spoke directly at Jasper "I wanted _you _to have a happy life Maria free so I'm sorry if I did wrong I meant well for you all to be as happy and as safe as you could be so I'm sorry if I didn't reach your expectations" I knew they could all her perfectly but to make sure the message was clear "I didn't mean to get dragged into your life but if you don't want me just say something instead of lying to me" tearless sobs broke through my chest "I'm sick of feeling unwanted but if I could of I would of been a better excuse of a friend" I looked at Alice "a better excuse of a girlfriend" Edward "a better excuse of a Sister" I looked at Jasper and Emmett " I better use of time" I looked at Rosalie "a better excuse of a daughter" I said finishing on Esme and Carlisle. I got so choked up I started rocking I knelt down, curled in a ball and rocked. How could this happen I am nothing but dead weight keeping everyone down "Bella won't you look at us sweetie" Alice voice got closer she reached out to touch my face but I flinched away "do you want to" she asked I hated decision I like commands then I know that I am doing something right "Bella, Get up" I did automatically "Bella look at me!" I looked up to see jasper looking at me eyes wide "What did you do to yourself you're an empty shell?" Again another decision I turned and jumped out of the window right into the burning flames that were now as high as the house. I heard cries and pleas but it was nothing compared to fire burning through me now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Fire

Alice POV

Round here has been the living dead, in more ways than one, everyone is certain that the flame had killed Bella however when we put out the flames there was no sign of her. I'm sure she had gotten out no one will believe me though, even Edward is siding with everyone else, Carlisle and I have been doing some research but all the results come to nothing. For some reason I get random visions some they are normal but most they are fuzzy with a women and a girl there are voices but the sound very familiar. _"Mommy when I can see daddy?" the outline of the women moved and answered "Soon honey…Soon." _It finished with me and Edward looking intently confused until Edward smiled and like a light bulb had just gone off and ran full speed out the door leaving a note on his piano a walked to the piano calling the rest of the family. Carlisle grabbed the letter and read aloud "Dear Carlisle, I'm sorry to leave, again, on such short notice but I have just had a clue on where Bella is and who she is with. If you don't know what I'm on about ask Alice she knows everything she will tell you about her visions and everything following but I don't know when I will be back but just so you know I'm safe and I'm doing it _alone!" _Carlisle finished speakingwith a gasp. I looked around you could tell that Emmett wanted nothing better than to go and help Edward, Rosalie was throwing death glares at everyone, seriously if looks could kill. I looked at her pointedly "What? why are you so bothered in me shouldn't you be concentrating on _your_ husband which you have left not paying any attention to since she died" we all gasped at the coldness in her voice "Yes, she is dead why can't you all get over it and you-"She pointed at me "Shut up I hate you your just sad and lonely and your best friend is practically a human" As soon as she finished I knew that she regretted them but the damage was already done I walked slowly out the door Esme and Jasper came forward to follow me but I shook my head "Alice…Alice look I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way…" Rosalie said, I was too far to listen so I just got out between sobs "THEN WHAT WAY DID YOU MEEN ROSALIE!" Everyone was shocked at my outburst so without waiting for an answer I ran and didn't stop until I couldn't hear the arguing in the house. I started to think where Edward would f gone but the image of Bella cold kept running round my head like a spinning top of cause he would of gone to Bella where else would he of gone and that means we will find out who that girl is which made me think harder I had missed my best friend more than I thought even Rosalie who _always_ hid her feelings but I could tell she missed Bella she always had loved her and you could tell she was restless knowing that she might be in danger. Rosalie is not going to like what happened to her…If Bella even is alive then it is going to be and to track her we know her power she may not have told us but she defiantly showed us…

Flashback:

_We were sat in the living room watching T.V. and I was getting very bored of the stupid program we were watching something about some singers or something anyway I was planning on getting Bella to come shopping with me, when I heard Bella's shrill voice come from Edwards lap "No Alice!" Everyone looked up in shock and I looked at her in shock how did she know she smirked "__**Like this honey**__" I jumped a foot in the air when I heard Bella in my head causing another look of shock to everyone. Did she just read my mind and then answer wait did you? "__**Yup!" **__I did a very me like squeal when an idea came to my head. Bella, I thought she nodded, should we wind them up and have a conversation like this and they won't be able to understand will they it will be funny please "__**OK" **__after about an hour Edward got restless not being able to read my mind (we find out this was because of her shield) and not knowing what me and belle were doing. "Look what are you doing!?" Edward shouted Bella and I burst out laughing then I got bella in my head again "__**Ready this will be funny!" **__she waited a few seconds then shouted to everyone through their mind "__**Boo!**__" Almost everyone jumped except me and Bella we both were on the floor in stiches._

I miss my best friend like hell and I sure as hell was going to get her back, With a special game of hide and seek. I heard a familiar voice "I'll start for you 1…2…3… your on your own now Ali game on!" and it was gone

**By the way in BOLD was bella through the mind, I don't own anything it's all SM sadly**


End file.
